The Hacker, The Biochemist and The Beast
by SuperKorelle
Summary: The S.H.I.E.L.D. team gets sent to investigate interesting killings, with the help of someone with an interesting skill set. Coulson hasn't seen this person in a year and half and is surprised with her reaction to the youngest team member, Skye. Could Skye be the one to get her to open up after being held for two years or will she still keep it locked up? Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvels: Agent's of SHIELD. I only own Alex and any other characters I may come up while writing.

A/N: Hello and welcome to my story. I have no idea where this story came from, but it wouldn't leave me, so here's the first Chapter. I think it stemmed from my strong like of the character of Skye, I know some don't like her but I do. I don't really know what else to say about it, because I'm not really sure where this story is heading, though I have some ideas. I have the second chapter written and the third partly written. I have the mission they talk about in this chapter planned out and will take a few chapters to resolve, but after that I don't know, I have a few ideas I can play around with. The title I think suits what the story is about and on second look over it does seem like the Beauty and the Beast TV show, but I assure Alex is nothing like Vincent. Being the Marvel Universe, I would liken her more to Wolverine but with out the Adamantium thing going on. More will be explained in chapters and in A/N if any wish me too. This story will be AU after the episode 'Repairs' and may some other episodes as storyline but I will tell you and credit it if I do, but that will be later after this mission arc.

Summary: Strange killings have been happening in Denver, all ruled animal attacks. The last killing gets caught on video and catches the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., who send in Coulson and the team to investigate what has been killing people in Denver. Before heading off, S.H.I.E.L.D. sends them someone with the skill set to help them with this mission. Alex was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. by accident two years ago and has been with them since. She doesn't remember much about what was done to her or who did to her, only knows her DNA has been altered in some way and she's not sure for the better. Coulson is interested in seeing Alex again, having not seen her for over a year. He is surprised by Alex's reaction to the youngest team member, Skye. Could this mission help Alex in more ways then Coulson first thought and could Alex find more then just a purpose with the abilities she has.

Hope you enjoy it.

The Hacker and The Beast

Chapter 1

First Meeting

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Skye's POV

We have been grounded on an airbase for a few day getting things repaired after our crash landing on our last case. This gives us all a little down time, which after the last case I'm not minding so much having a bit of down time. Having a guy that pops anywhere from another world, crash landing in the middle of no where with no means to communicate with anyone. That can take a lot out of girl, especially since I'm still fairly new to all this. Though Fitz getting shaving cream on his face while he was taking nap was very hilarious, that helped a bit. Right now, I'm just in my pod playing a game on my laptop after training with Ward. I feeling pretty proud of myself that I have finally mastered the safety switch on the gun. I'm still not sure I'll be able to shoot someone yet, I feel safe in the knowledge that I won't drop the magazine instead of switching off the safety.

"Everyone to the conference room, five minutes." Coulson's voice comes over the comm system. I sigh, _Guess down time is over. _I think as I close my laptop and lay it on my bed. I slip on my boots before heading out of my pod. As I exit, I can hear Fitz and Simmons chattering away about something scientific as they make there way from their lab. Even though more then half the time I have no idea what their talking about, listening to them finish each others sentences and how excited they are always brings a fond smile to my face. They both give me a wave as they pass on their way to conference room and I wave back before following the two scientist to the conference room.

Coulson is already there, standing at the large screen table looking over what ever our next mission is. _I hope it's nothing that could be dangerous for anyone on the team. _I think coming to stand beside Simmons at the table. Agent May comes in a second later with her usual expressionless face and right after she arrives Ward comes in from where ever he was on the Bus.

"Alright, there have been a series of attacks in Denver. The M.E. has ruled them all to be animal attacks, a canine to be exact." Coulson reports, while bringing up a series of crime scene photos up on the large screen. I take a second with my eyes closed to compose myself before looking at the gruesome pictures of the bodies. All the victim's are male of varying ages, killed in alley ways, except the last one.

"What makes this a S.H.E.I.L.D. case? Could be a wild dog or wolf." Ward says, face scrunching up in confusion while looking at the pictures.

"It's not." Coulson states, staring at Ward with his usual look that only Coulson can pull off. "The last kill was caught on video. It clearly shows a human, gender unknown, attacking the last victim in the parking garage. What makes it interesting and a S.H.I.E.L.D. case, is this." He says putting up the security camera footage. We all watch the man walking to his car, putting his brief case in the back seat. As he is closing the door is when he is attacked by a hooded figure coming out of no where. The hood hides the figures face, but doesn't hide everything.

"Are their eyes glowing?" I ask in disbelief, watching with wide eyes as the hooded figure leaves as quickly as they appeared.

"Yes, they are. With the glowing eyes and speed with which they appear and disappear, it's believed to be an escaped subject of an experiment. We are being tasked to track the down, question them about the experiment, then bring them to a containment centre." Coulson explains. "That's after someone is transferred into our custody, they will be able to assist us with tracking them down."

"You don't mean.." Ward trails off in disbelief, staring wide eyed at Coulson.

"Yes, I do." Coulson answers.

"How is she going to help us, exactly?" Ward asks crossing his arms over his chest. "She hasn't been forth coming with us since we caught her two years ago. You really think she will help us track down someone like her?"

"I do." Is all Coulson answers with, staring at Ward with an indecipherable look.

"Who are you two talking about?" I ask, looking around the table hoping someone will fill me on what they are talking about.

"Two years ago S.H.I.E.L.D. caught someone like this. It was purely by accident, a team happened upon her while on an unrelated mission. She resisted, but since then has been cooperative up to a point." Coulson answers, shooting Ward a look when he snorts at her resisting. "She has only spoken once and that was to give her name, Alex. No further information could be extracted from her about what she is, who had done it, etc. Her blood was tested and found that her DNA had been altered with animal DNA. A Wolf to be precise." He continues, "See'll be here in an hour." With that turns and heads up to his office. Ward stares after him with disbelief still in his eyes.

"He can't be serious about bringing her on the Bus?" Ward asks May, turning to look at her.

"He is and I agree with him. She is our best chance in tracking the other one down." May says in her usual tone. Ward just shakes his head at May's answer and heads off towards the cargo bay, most likely to hit the punching bag.

"If she is cooperative, to a point, why does Ward have problem?" I ask, not fully understanding the problem. By what Coulson said about her, she hasn't caused problems while being held.

"It may have to do with her breaking his nose when she was being brought in." May says, the corners of her mouth turning just a little. My eyes widen at the information.

"Really?" I say in disbelief and May just nods. "Wow!" And I see Fitz and Simmons nod in agreement, with faces that probably resumable my own. May just shrugs and turns away from the table to head back up to the cockpit.

"I can't wait to see her in person. I have heard and read so much about her. I'm quit excited!" Simmons says excitedly, large smile on her face and bouncing in place slightly.

"Yes, yes. She is fascinating. I sort of agree with Ward. If she is like the one killing in Denver, then having her on the plane is dangerous. Especially if the stories about how many it took to take her down are true." Fitz says sounding worried.

"We have the night night gun, Fitz." Simmons tries to reason with him.

"Also she will be restrained." I say, trying to reassure him. He nods his head, but doesn't look like what Simmons or I said really helped. He walks away, most likely back to the lab. I turn to look at Simmons, who just shrugs and follows after Fitz. I watch them go and then turn to look at the picture still up on the large screen. I play the video of the last attack again and watch as the figure comes into frame quickly and leaves frame just quickly. _Yeah, I agree with Coulson. This Alex girl will be helpful._ I think as I head back to my pod to continue playing my game until she arrives.

Coulson's POV

I slowly make my way down the the spiral staircase to the cargo bay to greet our guest, who will be arriving any minute. It's been a year and half since I last saw Alex, I'm the one that got her name out of her after different Agents tried to get her to speak for four months. After that anytime we needed something I was there, she cooperated better with me there. Theories were thrown around about why she somewhat opened up to me, but I don't believe any of them. I think the only one that can give us a real answer is Alex, maybe I can ask her.

Fitzsimmons are standing near their lab doors with Skye waiting for Alex to arrive. Ward is standing near the spiral stair case with his arms crossed and an unhappy look on his face. _Still holding a grudge about the broken nose._ I think walking over to stand beside May at the end of the ramp. We silently watch a black van approach the plane with two black SUV's escorting it, one in front and the other following behind it. The van comes to a stop a few feet away from the ramp and the side door opens seconds later. An Agent steps out with a tranquillizer gun in hand and is soon followed by Alex in S.H.I.E.L.D. made hand cuffs. _Not even Captain America could get out of these._ I think, watching Alex look around before her eyes land on me. Her hard expression softens slight and a spark of happiness lights her eyes.

Her hair is shorter then the last time I saw her and she also looks well fed. It's good to see her in clothes that fit her, rather then the rags she was wearing when she was taken in. Her skin also has a more health look to it. _Must be letting her outside sometimes._ I think, and I'm happy she is getting some privileges and not just being kept in a box. Regret hits me at not keeping up to date with her, even just looking at her file every now and then. From the day I met her I have been concerned about her well being, but I can't explain why.

Alex and the two Agent's, one exited after she did, slowly approach where May and I standing. The Agents keep their eye on her as the walk, keeping the tranquillizer guns at the ready. They come to a stop a few steps away and Alex actually gives me a small smile.

"Hello, Alex." I greet, giving her a welcoming smile.

"Hello, Coulson." She greets back, giving me a nod of her head with the small smile still in place. Her eyes dart over to Melinda and look her over, accessing her for a threat. She did the same to me when I entered her room. After a minute, she gives a small nod of her head before turning her attention back towards me.

"This is Agent May." I introduce May to Alex, feeling like Alex will be like she is to me towards her as well. "She will be your escort while on the plane when your not in the holding room." Alex nods her head that she understands. "We have her from here." I tell the two agent's and they both look at Alex for a moment before heading off, after one hands over a bag, probably clothes and things for Alex, towards the waiting van. "Shall we, the rest of the team is waiting." I say motioning to the cargo bay where everyone else is waiting. Alex just shrugs and takes a step forward.

We make our way up the ramp, May on her right and me on her left, to meet the other members of the team. Ward is still by the spiral staircase with his unhappy expression and arms crossed. Simmons looks excited and Fitz looks like a mixture of worried and excited, both still standing by the lab doors. Skye looks intrigued from her position leaning against the glass doors.

"Everyone this is Alex." I introduce once we stop in front of everyone. "Alex, I think you remember Agent Ward." I say motioning towards where Ward is standing. I see her smirk out the corner of my eye. "This is Agent Simmons and Agent Fitz." Motioning to each of them, making sure not to call them 'Fitzsimmons' to confuse her. She gives a small nod while looking them both over. "And lastly we have Skye." Motioning towards where she is leaning casual on the glass door. I see Alex tense up for a moment before relaxing and, to my shock, gives a friendly smile towards Skye. Her grey eyes have a sparkle to them I have never seen before. _Interesting. _I think looking over at Skye, who now has a friendly smile on her face.

"We should put her in the interrogation room, so we can get going." Ward says, taking a step forward but stops when Alex growl's and goes into a defensive position. Ward reaches for his gun, but doesn't pull it out, causing Alex to growl more.

"Agent May will be escorting Alex around, Ward." I inform him and he looks at me with narrowed eyes. "I think it's for the best, considering your history with her." I say, watching him slowing remove his hand from his gun. Turning to May, I give her a look and she nods in understanding to what I'm silently asking.

"Come on, Alex. I'll show you to here you'll be staying while on the plane." May says nicely, motioning Alex forward. Alex turns her head slightly towards me and I give her an encouraging nod. Alex walks up the spiral stair case followed by May and once they are out of sight, the tension leaves the room. Fitzsimmons lets out a sigh of relief and shoulders relax.

"Wow, that was intense." Skye blurts out and I can't help but chuckle. "I say Ward stays away from her, if thats her reaction to him." She says, looking at Ward. Fitzsimmons nod there head in agreement. Ward turns to Skye with narrowed eyes.

"All I did was take a step toward." Ward says defensively.

"She most likely saw it as an act of aggression towards her." Simmons hypothesizes, looking off in the distance.

"I agree with Skye and Simmons. It's best if you keep your distance from her, Ward." I order him, while walking over to the spiral staircase. "I think there is something about you that sets her off, she has only done that to two other people. We will be taking off as soon as May gets Alex settle in the interrogation room. Skye, when we get airborne I want you to watch our guest. See if you can pick up anything from her." I tell them before heading up the spiral stair case.

As I enter the main living area, I see May exit the interrogation room with the cuffs in hand. She looks over at me as she closes and locks the door, giving me a small nod.

"Our guest is settled in and ready for take off." May says once I reach her. "No reason to keep them on if she is staying in the room while on the Bus." She says holding up the cuffs as we head up to the cockpit and my office.

"I was thinking of doing that." I say once we reach the top of the stairs. "I have ordered Ward to keep his distance from Alex, incase she reacts the way she did again." I inform her. She crosses her arms and looks off to the left.

"I agree it's for the best. Don't want things to come to blows." She agrees after a minute and turns to walk to the cockpit, pausing at the door and turns slightly. "Or Ward ending up with his nose broken again." She says with a twinkle of amusement in her eye. With that she enters the cockpit.

I enter my office with an amused smile on my face at the comment May said about Ward. Picking up a remote from desk, I lean against it while faceing the large screen I have in here. The video feed for the interrogation room comes up. Alex is sitting in the flight seat that is the room, buckled in for when we take off. Her uncuffed hands are laying in her lap and I can see her eyes darting around the room. She looks more curious then concerned that she is locked up in a black room, probably trying to figure out if there are any weak points in the room. The sparkle in her eye is still there from when she met Skye. In the time before I was there and during I never once saw that sparkle, only emotionless eyes. I'm not sure what happen or why, but maybe it could be a good thing.

"Buckle up everyone, we are preparing for take off." May's voice comes over the intercom.

I quickly take a seat and buckle in, all the while not taking my eyes off Alex on the video feed. From the moment we met a year and half ago, I felt their was potential in her. That with time and training Alex could become an Agent, while using her abilities to her aid. _Maybe this mission could help prove that._ I think as we take off.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Briefing

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. I own Alex and any other characters I may come up with while writing.

A/N: A quick thank you to all who favourited/followed, I appreciate it and hope you continue to like this story.

Not sure what I can say about this chapter, just that it's from Alex's POV and we learn a little bit about her and see her interact with Coulson.

Hope you enjoy and see you next chapter.

* * *

The Hacker and The Beast

Chapter 2

Mission Briefing

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Alex's POV

I unbuckle from the seat after we have reached the right altitude. I'm not the biggest fan of flying, but this plane is better then commercial flying or any jet I have been on. It helps that it's not a cramped compartment or has a screaming baby two rows back. Even this black room they put me in is not so bad, even has a bed and a table. _Really know how to make a girl feel welcome._ I think, taking a seat on the bed and bounce a few times to test it out. _Not the mattress I have at the Hub, but it will do. _I think, scooting up on the bed to lean against the wall and just patiently wait.

When Assistant Director Hill came to my room at the Hub, I knew it was for something other then tests or letting me outside. I was proven right when she informed me I will be assisting a team on a mission and that I will be transported immediately to meet them. That's all the details I got and five minutes later I was being lead out of the Hub in the special cuffs they have to a waiting van. On my journey to where ever I was being taken too, I wondered how much freedom I would get with this team and what sort of mission it was that they needed my assists on. If I did a good job on this mission, maybe I would get more privileges around the Hub. I was surprisingly happy to see Agent Coulson standing with a stoned faced women waiting for me. I hadn't seen him in a year and half and wondered why he hadn't come around. I knew better then to ask about him, as they wouldn't give me an answer. The agent Coulson was standing with seemed nice enough and didn't seem to bother my wolf side. It took everything I had to rear my wolf side in when I saw Agent Ward standing there with his arms crossed looking unhappy, which made me a bit happy that I was the cause. The other two agent's, who I'm guessing were actually scientists, seem alright as well. Simmons was beautiful and wouldn't mind her running tests on me, but she wasn't as beautiful as the girl standing near by. I was surprised at the reaction my wolf side had when I laid eyes on Skye. It howled, a happy sounding howl and not the pained or aggressive one I'm use too. The wolf part of me was fighting against the cage I keep it in, wanting to be near her and keep her safe. I knew instantly what that meant and I'm still not sure I like it.

The door opening brings me out of my conflicting thoughts about this Skye girl. I look to see Coulson standing in the door with a plate of whats smells like oatmeal cookies and a bottle of water. He walks over to where I'm on the bed and holds them out for me to take with a barely there smile on his face. I tense up as I reach for the plate and the bottle, my sense of smell picking up citrus shampoo. Darting my eyes over to the door, I see Skye standing by the now closed door with a tablet clutched close to her chest. I was so focused on Coulson I hadn't notice she followed him into the room.

"Oatmeal, your favourite." Coulson says bringing me out of my staring. I shake myself and grab the plate and water from him with a grateful smile, leaning back against the wall. I don't like the look in his eye, as if he knows something has changed, but doesn't know what it is yet. He walks over to the table and pulls out the chair and drags it over in front of the bed to sit down on.

"Oatmeal is only my favourite because I can't eat chocolate." I say, placing the plate in my lap and picking one up to eat. I take a small bite to make sure there good, before taking a larger bite.

"Why can't you eat chocolate?" Skye asks, she has moved to seat on the table now. _Even her voice is beautiful._ I think while swallowing my bite of cookie.

"It bothers me, which sucks because I loved chocolate." I answer before taking another large bite of cookie. Skye looks like she still doesn't understand, but doesn't question further.

"How are you, Alex?" Coulson asks, looking me up and down to make sure nothing is wrong.

"I'm good as I can be. How are you?" I answer truthfully with a shrug of my shoulders. Not sure how one is suppose to feel being held by a top secret organization, but I have to say S.H.I.E.L.D. is better then the last one by far.

"I'm good, been busy." He answers, giving me a rare smile from him. "You look healthier then the last time I saw you." He comments looking me over again, anyone else and I would find it creepy.

"That happens when you get three meals a day, along with regular activity." I say, picking up the bottle of water and uncapping it, taking a sip. I look over at Skye and she is looking at both of us with complete interest. "Not that I'm not enjoying catching up with you, Coulson. Are you going to tell why I was brought here?" I ask, picking up another cookie to eat. I watch him as I take a bite of cookie, holding out his hand for Skye to pass him the tablet.

"The short version is there have been a number of killings in Denver. The M.E. there has ruled them all animal attacks, canine attacks to be exact. The last killing was caught on video, which is the reason why S.H.I.E.L.D. is interested and you were brought on. Take a look." He explains and hands me the tablet to watch the video. I grab the tablet from him with my cookie free hand and lean back to watch the last killing. I quickly learn why I was brought here and I look up at Coulson with narrowed eyes.

"He's like me." I state, tossing the tablet near the end of the bed. Coulson just nods his head and looks at me with that look I can never decipher what it actually means. "He's like me and thats why I'm here. To help you track him down, right?" I ask, somewhat angrily.

"Yes, A.D. Hill felt you would be a great asset in helping track him down." Coulson says, not fazed at all by reaction.

"What are your orders for when you actually find him?" I ask, gesturing to the tablet which still has the video up where I paused it.

"Capture and contain, like you." Coulson says. My wolf bristles at the news, not liking that plan one bit and I have to agree with it.

"Thats not a option. Unless you want people to get hurt or worse, killed." I state, crossing my arms and look at him with a stern look.

"Why not? It worked for you." Coulson asks, sitting straighter in the chair. I sigh heavily and run my hands through my hair before answering.

"He's not like me, not anymore." I say, reaching for a cookie from the plate that somehow ended up beside me on the bed.

"What do mean?" Skye asks, sounding completely confused. Coulson also looks confused.

"I'm in control of whatever I am now. He is clearly losing control, if the killings are anything to go by." I explain, taking a small bite of cookie. "It's going to get worse. I wouldn't be surprise if there is already another body, maybe more. The more he loses control, the more killing there will be. Containing him is no longer an option." I state, looking at Coulson in eye.

"There has to be another way?" He asks, understanding what I'm referring to. I shake my head while chewing a bite of cookie.

"There's not. The more time passes, the more out of control he will become and the more dead bodies you will have." I say after swallowing. Coulson leans back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you two talking about?" Skye asks, again completely confused. I look her and then back to Coulson, silently asking if he wants me to answer.

"Alex is saying the only option we have is killing the other one." Coulson says, sounding unhappy about it. Skye's eyes widen and mouth hangs open.

"It is the only option. He is slowly losing his human side and soon the only thing will be the wild animal they added to him. Depending on how long he has been killing, he'll be completely wild in a day, maybe two." I state firmly. This happened more often then not at the Facility, what I called where I was, and thats how they dealt with the ones that lost control. Some Subjects would take months, maybe years to lose control. Others just days or weeks.

"You've seen this happen before?" Coulson asks bringing me out of my unpleasant thoughts of the Facility. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself.

"More then I care to remember." I reply grabbing the bottle of water and taking a large sip, my mouth suddenly going dry. Coulson frowns at the news and Skye doesn't look to happy about the information either.

"You have never mentioned this before." Coulson states after a few minutes of silence.

"No one ever asked. All S.H.I.E.L.D. was interested in is who made me this way, where they operated from and what exactly they did to me." I answer bitterly. "Things I don't know the answers too. No matter how many times you ask." I mutter, fiddling with the half eaten cookie in my hand before tossing it on the plate next to me with the other three still there.

"You haven't lost control." Coulson observes, changing the topic a bit.

"Apparently I'm special." I say sarcastically, not liking this topic very much either. That's what the people at the Facility called me, special, because I haven't lost control like their other subjects have before or after me. To them I am their perfect subject, a success, their prized possession. "What kind of restrictions will I have in helping you track this guy down?" I ask, bringing us back to the reason why I'm here.

"You won't be cuffed, but will have Agent May with you at all times." Coulson answers and gets up from the chair, sensing our conversation is over. "I was given the controls for the chip in your shoulder, as a safety measure only." He adds, putting the chair back at the table.

"Sounds good." I say, picking up the half eaten cookie again. "Your tablet, Skye." I say with a mouth full of cookie, holding out the tablet for her to take back. Coulson frowns at my manners, but Skye looks amused and trying to hold back giggle.

"You can hold to it for now. Look over the crime scene photos, medical reports and video again." Coulson answers, standing by the door with Skye.

"And I lost my appetite again." I mumble putting down the cookie I was about to eat. This does get a giggle from Skye and my wolf side wags it's tail in happiness at making her giggle.

"We'll be landing in an hour and a half. Do you have questions before I leave?" He asks, opening the door to get out.

"What do I do if I have to use the bathroom?" I ask seriously, unless their is a hidden bathroom in here I haven't notice.

"Someone will me monitoring you on the video feed, just say you have to go and May will come escort you." Coulson answers, motioning for a smirking Skye to exit the room ahead of him.

"Thats not creepy at all." I mutter quietly, picking up the tablet again to start looking through everything before we land.

"It's good to see you, Alex." Coulson says, giving me a rare smile again. I look up at him and give him a small smile in return.

'Good to see you too, Coulson." I say in return. He gives me a nod before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. Seconds later I hear a loud thunking sound and I quickly realize they secured the room I'm in. _Nice, like I could go anywhere while on a plane._ I think shaking my head and getting back to the task at hand.

For the next forty five minutes I look through all the crime scene photos and read over the reports. I watch the video a few more times, trying to see if I can pick up anything that will be helpful in tracking this guy down. It's not hard to understand why the M.E. ruled the attacks to be canine, because all the evidence points in that direction. The other three killings could have been, but the video evidence of the last one clearly shows a human figure. I sigh, placing the tablet in my lab and rubbing my eyes in exhaustion. Getting up from the bed, I walk over to the table and place the plate and bottle down on it, both now empty. Sitting back on the bed, I untie my boots to take them off. I swing my legs up on the bed once they are off and lay down on the bed.

I decide to relax until we land in Denver. I stand by what I told Coulson about the other guy, the only option is to kill him. If they did manage to capture him and contain him, like they did with me, it wouldn't help. He would still be losing his human side and would become more deadly then he is now. The more and more a Subject loses their human side to the animal, the more stronger they become, more faster. I wasn't lying when I said I have seen this more times then I care to remember. I saw it almost everyday and the evidence of how strong is all over my body. Capturing him won't get the answers S.H.I.E.L.D. are looking for in regards to who ever is doing this. Testing him like they did me will only lead to the same results it did from me. The only thing they will have is a wild caged human, ready to hurt who ever comes in range of it. I sigh again, rubbing my hands over my face. There is not much I could do really, if they want to capture him and put him in a containment facility like me, I'm not going to waste my breath on telling them other wise.

_I hope no one has to get hurt for Coulson to see that capture is not an option._ I think, closing my eyes. I feel sleep creeping in and just let it take me. _I'm going to need to be well rested for this mission. _Is the last thought that runs through my head before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N2: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: A Close Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. I only own Alex and another character I come up with while writing .

A/N: Hello again. Here is chapter three. We get a bit of action in this one, not sure if it's any good. I have found a few helpful sites for writing fight scenes, so that will help me, because the chapters five and six will have a lot of action in them, or at least I will try my best. I want to let you know that I have chapter four already written and chapter five already started and on a good roll, will probably be a long one.

I have a questions for all of you who read this and I hope you will give me an answer. As a fan of Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, I have become a fan of Skimmons. As I am writing and random chapters moment pop in my head for this story, one hit me the other day. This story is a Skye with Alex, but what you guys thoughts me on maybe Jemma being added to that? So it will be Skye/Alex/Jemma together. It's just an idea, so again tell me what you think.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The Hacker and The Beast

Chapter 3

A Close Call

xxxMAOSxxxMAOSxxxMAOSxxxMAOSxxxMAOSxxx

Skye's POV

We landed about twenty minutes ago and I'm in the lab with FitzSimmons getting their gear together. I'm always amused watching them together, even if they aren't working on something. Half the time I have no clue what they are talking about, but it's still amusing the way they finish each other sentences and how excited they become talking about something. Ward comes in and asks if they have everything ready to go. They both stop and look around the lab and then at each other before saying at the same time they are ready. Fitz hands me a small black case and asks me to be careful while carry it. I nod head and give him my most reassuring smile before following Ward out the lab.

May is standing between Lola and the jeep with her arms crossed in front of her. Her eyes are on Alex, who is standing in front of Lola with her back turned to me. She tilts her to side, most likely admiring the classic car. Not sure where to stand, I take a minute to look around before deciding to wait in front of the jeep. Alex turns around from Lola, done admiring the car and that's when I notice she is not wearing the cuffs she had on when she arrived. _Ward must be having a fit. _I think, looking over to where he is standing to my left. As I thought, Ward is standing with his arms crossed and glaring in Alex's direction. A yelp and a crashing sound brings my attention to the lab doors. Fitz is standing there with two black cases at his feet, with a look I can only describe as a mixture between fear and shock. His eyes are on Alex and I come to the conclusion he noticed the same thing I did.

"She's…she's not wearing…the cuffs. Why is she not wear the cuffs?" He stumbles out, taking a step back. Simmons leans around him to see what he is talking about and her eyes widen as well when they land on Alex's uncuffed hands. She just shakes her head and moves around Fitz to come stand beside me, giving me an eye roll. I give her a small smile and turn my attention back to Fitz, who still is standing there in a small panic.

"Would you be more comfortable if I were wearing them?" Alex asks Fitz, not bothered at all by Fitz's reaction to her not being cuffed.

"Yes." Ward and Fitz say together. Alex looks over to Ward and her eyes flash yellow before going back to grey. Ward stands at attention more, his hand moving slowly towards his back.

"It's my call to have her uncuffed. May has a means to stop her, if she were to lose control, as do I." Coulson says coming down the spiral staircase. "I think she will be more helpful if she had use of her hands." Coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Maybe I could have them on until we get where we are going." She says to Coulson, but is looking at Fitz.

"No, that won't be necessary." Coulson tells her and Alex just shrugs her shoulders. "You were right, I was just informed of another body being found." He informs us all, but mostly Alex. She visibly deflates and hangs her head.

"Not something I want to be right about." I hear her say and my heart hurts at how much sadness is in her voice. "Capture and contain still the plan?" She says looking up at Coulson with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yes, for now." Coulson responds and Alex just shakes her head. Fitz has come out of his shock and has now joined Simmons and I by the car.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" Fitz whispers to Simmons, who just shakes her head. He looks to me, knowing I was in the room earlier with Coulson.

"They have a difference in opinion of how to take care of the other guy." I whisper back and notice Alex turn her head slightly towards. _She can hear us._ I think, shifting a bit uncomfortable at the knowledge.

"Alright, FitzSimmons and Skye your with May and Alex in the Jeep. Ward and I will take Lola." Coulson orders and I see Fitz tense at the news of being in the same vehicle as Alex. Simmons looks thrilled at the idea.

"You'll seat up front with me." May directs towards Alex, who smiles a little.

"Awesome, shotgun." She says, giving a thumbs up and I can't help but chuckle as I make my way to the back of the Jeep to put the case Fitz entrusted me with, Fitzsimmons following behind me whispering to one another.

After putting FitzSimmons stuff away, I notice Coulson talking quietly with Alex. She nods her and throws a quickly glance in my and Fitz's direction, who is standing behind me, before turning back to Coulson. He gives her a pat on the arm before walking over to his beloved Lola. Fitz nudges me in the back to get in the back seat and I scramble in to seat beside an already seated Simmons. May is already in the drivers seat and Alex gets in as I'm buckling up. Coulson already has backed out of the plane and as soon as he is clear, May backs out the Jeep slowly. The drive to the gates of the airfield we have landed at is quiet, but I can tell Simmons wants to ask Alex questions if the look on her face is anything to go by. Fitz, who is seating directly behind her, keeps his eyes glued to the back of the head rest. We pass through the gates and onto the road, following behind Lola to the latest crime scene.

Thankfully when we arrived at the crime scene the body was already gone. I can barely stand looking at the pictures, not sure I would be able to keep down my lunch if I had to look at the body. I could handle the floating bodies, but not these ones, all bloody and torn up. FitzSimmons are doing their thing with all their gadgets and finishing each other sentences. Not sure what I should be doing, I just wander around the park with in view of everyone. I come to a tree with scratch marks in it. _Must be from the attacker. _I think, leaning in closer to examine the scratches and notice something red within them. Reaching out with my left hand to see what it is, I stop and jump when I voice call behind me.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Turning around to see Alex standing not far behind me with a sheepish look. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." She apologizes, giving me an apologetic smile. She takes a caution step towards me, unsure if I would be alright with her coming closer.

"It's fine." I say waving it off. "I'm use to May popping out of no where." Alex just nods her and some to stand besides me, leaving a decent amount of space between us. "Why shouldn't I touch this?" I ask, gesturing to the scratches on the tree trunk.

"There are traces of blood. I think Simmons would want to collect it." She says leaning more closely towards the scratches. "You should take a picture." She suggests as she straightens to her full height and I notice for the first time the clear height different between us.

"Yeah, good idea." I say, taking out my phone and snapping a few pictures of the scratch marks.

"So, what exactly do you do, Skye?" Alex asks, tilting her head to side and I'm hit with the resemblance of a puppy. I'm not sure what she is asking me and it must be written on my face because she quickly clarifies. "Your not a scientist, like Fitz and Simmons." Pointing in there generally direction. "Your also not an Agent, because Coulson didn't call you 'Agent Skye', so what do you do on the team?" She asks again.

"I'm a hacker, that's what I do." I answer her and she nods her, stuffing her hands in her hoodie and it seems a bit thin for this weather. "Aren't you cold?" I ask her, as we start to make our to the others and inform Simmons of the scratch marks with the blood.

"No, cold doesn't bother me anymore." She answers as we come to stand beside May. "Skye found some scratches on a tree trunk, there is some blood in the scratches. She also took pictures." Alex informs May and Simmons lifts her head up at the mention of blood.

"Blood, could be from the attacker." Simmons says, mostly to herself and puts away the sample she was just handling. She grabs her kit and starts off to wards the direction Alex and I came from. Alex quickly looks at May and nods, following Simmons to the tree trunk. I can faintly hear Simmons chattering away about the scratches and the blood. I'm not sure if Alex fully understands what Simmons is talking about, the look on her face is unreadable.

Coulson explained the reason he brought me in when he talked to Alex earlier. He wanted me to figure her out, something he says I'm good at. Alex is a different story though and that frustrates me and intrigues me at the same time. One minute I think I have her figured out, the next she does or says something that blows it complete away. I'm not giving up though, I'll figure her out before she has to go back to the Hub. I watch her and Simmons walk back over from the tree, Simmons excitedly talking about something. As they near us, I can see a fondness in Alex's eyes as she watches Simmons talk about something excitedly she doesn't really understand but seem to just enjoy seeing how excited Simmons is. _Just another thing to add to the list._ I think, as Alex comes to stand between May and I, leaving a good amount of distance between her and I.

"Can you pick up on anything?" May asks Alex, not taking her eyes off Fitz walking around scanning with his D.W.A.R.F.'s.

"No, to many smells going on and the smell of blood is strong as well." Alex answers looking around the area. "Maybe after Skye, Fitz and Simmons go back to the Jeep I can try again, fewer scents mingling around." She comments, looking at May, who nods her head.

"I'll stick with you. Will I bother you?" May asks, turning to face Alex.

"No, as long as you stay behind me." Alex says, tilting her head to side as if trying to hear something better.

"You have superhuman smelling?" I ask, a mix of curiosity and excitement.

"Yes, among other things." She answers distractedly and I see her nostril flare and her eyes flash quickly to yellow. She turns to face May and steps closer to her. "Ràng tāmen de jípǔchē, xiànzài." Alex whispers in a urgent tone. May just looks into eyes, before nodding and turning to FitzSimmons.

"Lets go you two, your needed elsewhere." May commands them and they look at her for second before quickly packing there gear up when they see the expression on her face. "Come on, Skye." She directs towards me and I look between her and Alex, who is focused on something in the distance, and walk over to help FitzSimmons with there stuff.

As I bend down to pick up the same small case Fitz gave me to carry to the Jeep, I feel a rush of air pass by me and then a small yelp. I look over to see Simmons on her butt and Alex standing in front of her with her hand around some guys neck. Looking at the dirty and ragged clothes, I'm guessing it's the guy from the video. He is clawing at the hand Alex has around his neck, trying to get her let go. Simmons is slowly crawling background away from them, not daring to make any quick movements. She gets a few feet away when the guy knees Alex in the stomach, causing her to bend over and loosen her grip around his throat. Taking advantage, he grabs Alex's bloody wrist and twists her arm around and flipping her on her back. Simmons had stopping crawling when she saw the guy knee Alex and just looks up at him stocking towards her. Out of nowhere a foot connects chest, sending him falling backward. May is now standing in front of Simmons who is still on the ground.

"Forget the gear. Just get to the Jeep." She commands, not taking her eyes off the guy in front of her. I don't have to be told twice, I speed walk over to Fitz and grab him by the elbow. We follow after Simmons, who had gotten up from the ground, to the Jeep. Reaching it in the parking lot, we all pile in the back seat and lock the door. From where the Jeep is parked, we can't see where the body was found and in turn can't see what is happening with May and Alex. Not sure exactly how long after getting in the Jeep, I see May and Alex come around a bush. They are carrying all the equipment we brought with us. Both have frustrated looks on their faces as they come closer to the Jeep. We quickly get out of the Jeep to meet them and help with the equipment.

"Are either of you hurt?" Simmons asks as she opens the trunk door to let everyone put the equipment in. May just shakes her head and steps away from the back of the Jeep to let Alex put away what she was carrying. She doesn't answer Simmons question and as she straightens I notice a bit of blood on her shirt.

"Your bleeding!" I blurt out and take a step toward her to look at her wound. As I get closer I see her t-shirt is ripped on her left side, much like the scratch marks on the tree I found.

"It's not that bad. Just a cleaning and I should be good." She says, holding up the bloody hand I notice earlier to stop me from getting closer and the other to wave me off. I stop a few steps from her and frown at her casualness of her wounds.

"Is everyone alright?" I hear Coulson ask from behind me and turn to see him and Ward get out Lola. They had gone to the M.E.'s office to talk to him about the bodies.

"May says that she is fine, but would like to look her over once we get back on the Bus." Simmons answers Coulsons question looking at May. "Skye noticed Alex is bleeding on her torso and her right hand has blood on it as well. Will have to take a look at both when we get on the bus." Looking at the blood on Alex's t-shirt and right hand.

"I said that I'm fine. Just clean the wounds when we get back to the bus and I'm good." Alex states, crossing her arms.

"Alright, Alex." Coulson says, also looking her over like Simmons had. "Was it the guy from video?" He asks.

"Yes." Alex answers quickly and forcefully, crossing her arms.

"You let him get away." Wards says but sounds more like an accusation. Alex eyes flash yellow and she takes a step forward but I step in front of her, putting a hand to her chest to stop her. She looks down at my hand on her chest and then into my eyes, hers shifting back to grey. Her features soften and she sighs, taking a step back. I let my hand drop to side and let the breath I was holding out.

"I didn't let him get away. I was more focused on making sure he didn't add Agent May to the number of dead." Alex responds forcefully, glaring at Ward. "Like I was told to do." Directing this at Coulson.

"And you did, Alex." Coulson acknowledges with a nod. "Can you track him now that you know what your looking for?" He asks.

"I could, he is bleeding. Got a shot at him before he left." Alex answers, looking off towards where everything happened. "Could track him that way and make it easier to take him down. I think May might have also gotten a few good shots at him. He will need a place to heal up and that would be our time to get him." Looking back at Coulson.

"Alright, we'll head back to the bus and get some rest. Then Ward, you and I will come back here bright and early tomorrow and track him down." Coulson says, looking at Alex to see if this is a good plan.

"Alright, as long as you two stay behind me when I'm tracking." Alex responds, saying the same thing she told May before the attack. Coulson nods before turning his attention to May.

"Alright, Ward will drive with you in the Jeep back to the bus. Alex you can ride with me back in Lola, just try not to get blood on the seat." He says. Alex perks up at the mention of riding in Lola and looks like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes, was hoping to get a ride in that beauty before I had to leave." She excitedly says making her way over to the passenger side of Lola. I look over at Coulson and to my surprise has an amused grin on his face and slowly fallows Alex over to Lola.

"Come on, Skye." May's voice says and I look over to see her standing with the driver side door open ready to get in. Everyone is already inside, ready to go. I take one last glance at Alex, who is seating in the passenger seat, before making my way to the open spot behind Ward.

As we are driving back to the air field, I feel the events at the park catching up to me. I lean back into the seat and look over at Jemma sitting beside me. If Alex hadn't of been with us, she could have been the killers next victim. By the look on her face, I can tell she is thinking the same thing. I reach over and place my hand on her arm and give it a squeeze. She looks down at my hand before look over to me. I give a reassuring smile and she gives me one back, placing her hand over mine own and giving it a squeeze. I take my hand off her arm and turn my attention to the window. _I am very happy S.H.I.E.L.D. sent Alex to help. No way could we do this on our own._

* * *

A/N2: Hope enjoyed this chapter. Just a friendly reminder to tell what you think of what I ask up top.

Translation for the language Alex speaks is.

Ràng tāmen de jípǔchē, xiànzài = Get them to the jeep, now

See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Piece of the Past

Disclsimer: I do not own Marvel Agents of Shield. I only own Alex and any other character I may come with.

A/N: Hello again. Here is the next chapter. As you might have notice I changed the title. That is because I have decided to go with Skye/Jemma/Alex relationship. I hope that is alright. I am a Skimmons shipper and this my way of having Skimmons in my story.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The Hacker, The Biochemist and The Beast

Chapter 4

A Piece of the Past

* * *

Alex's POV

Coulson and I drive back to the plane in silence. I don't mind at all, taking the drive to enjoy the wind on face and blowing my hair around. _Probably won't get to feel this again._ I think, as we pull up in the cargo bay of the plane. Once we are parked, I carefully get out of the passenger seat, so I don't get blood anywhere on Coulson's car. I stay standing where I am as the Jeep comes in and watch Agent Ward get out of the passenger seat. He looks my way with a glare before stocking off to the staircase and up to living area. I just sigh and shake my head, not really understanding his problem with me. It's not like I'm a danger to anyone on the plane, unless I'm threaten. I 'm not big on using violence, only as a last resort and to protect myself and others from harm. Something I'm guess Agent Ward doesn't believe. I'm brought out of my thoughts by my senses picking up vanilla and look down at Agent Simmons, who looks wary about approaching me.

"Um, I thought you could come to the lab with me to clean and bandage your wound." She says, motioning to my side with her right hand while the other fiddles with the hem of her jacket.

"Yeah, ok. Lead the way, Agent Simmons." I say and give her a reassuring smile. She smiles back at me and turns around to lead me to the lab. I'm not completely comfortable with doctors or scientist, not after my time at the Facility, but Simmons seems alright and my wolf side likes her.

"Alright, hop here while I get the first aid kit." She says while clearing off a spot for me to seat on a metal work bench. I do as she says and hop on the work bench, watching her retrieve the first aid kit from a cabinet. Once she has it, she walks back over to me and sets it down beside me on the table. "Alright, lets have a look." Simmons says putting on some gloves.

I lift my shirt up high enough for her to examine and clean the scratch marks I have on my side. Simmons bends over to look closer and puts a gently hand near the wound. _She looks adorable when she is concentrating on something._ I think, looking down at her so close to my torso.

"Its not deep, so you don't need stitches." She says while going through the first aid kit. I nod my head absentmindedly, having thought I wouldn't earlier. Next thing I know, I feel a cold sting against my wound and look down to see Simmons cleaning away the blood. I don't wince or grimace at the slight sting of the alcohol on my open wound, stopped feeling anything like that along time ago. After she is finished with that, she applies an ointment gently on it before placing a bandage over it. "You can take the bandage off later, it's just until it scabs over." She informs me and I nod my head as I lower my shirt down. "Now, lets have a look at your hand." She says, holding out one of hers to place my injured hand in. My hand and wrist are a tad worse then my torso, but again I don't need stitches. Simmons puts a couple of butterfly stitches on a few of them to help, but other then that just a bandage.

"Thank you." I thank her, giving her a grateful smile while getting off the table. She smiles back at me before shaking her head.

"I should be thanking you, Alex. You saved me from the other guy." She says. "Cleaning your wounds is least I could for you."

"I was just doing as Coulson instructed me to do." I tell her with a shrug. "I also have a strong protective instinct." And see her perk up at my comment.

"Is that because of the Wolf DNA that was added?" Simmons asks in an excited curious voice, the same one she used earlier while explain something I somewhat understood. _Biochemistry wasn't my strong suit before._

"Not really. I was protective before this all happened." I say, leaning on the table I was just seating on. "I think it just made it more pronounced then before." Looking over to the doors when I hear them whoosh open and see May standing with her usual expression. _Does she ever smile, even a small one._ I think, standing straight, sensing she is here to retrieve me.

"Coulson and I want to talk to you." May tells me and I nod my head, I turn to Simmons, who looks a bit upset at not talking further.

"Thanks for patch up and the chat, Simmons." I say to her, giving her a friendly smile. She gives me a bright smile in return.

"Yes, anytime on both accounts. See you later, maybe, Alex." She says, giving me a small wave before I walking over to May. She steps to the side as I approach, letting me walk ahead of her out the door and up the staircase.

As I enter the living area, I see Skye and Fitz playing Scramble. Both look up as May and I pass by, but Fitz quickly looks away when he catches my eye. Skye holds my gaze longer, but it quickly darts to where the bandage is hidden under my t-shirt. I catch a quick glance of Ward making a sandwich in the little kitchen area. I make my way to the black room, but May's hand on my shoulder stops me.

"We are talking in Coulson's office." She informs me, pointing to the other set of staircases. I nod my head in understanding and head for the staircase. Before May and I headed back to the Jeep, she told we would be talking about what she observed with Coulson. I'm guessing the reason we are talking in Coulson's office is because there are no camera's for people to watch and listen in.

The door to his office is already open and Coulson is seating in a chair waiting. He motions for me to seat on the couch opposite him and I slowly take a seat. May leans against Coulson desk to his right.

"May has informed me of what she observed in the park." Coulson states and I don't hear a hint of anger in his voice or accusation.

"You recognized him, didn't you?" May asks and she doesn't speak with much emotion in her voice, because if it was Ward, there would be accusation clear in every word.

"When you first showed me the video, I didn't. The hood over his face and the angle of the camera hid most of his features." I try to assure them, looking them both in the eye before continuing. "It wasn't until I had him by the throat in the park that I recognized him from my time at the Facility." I say, running my hands through hair to calm my self.

"Who is he?" Coulson asks, relaxing his stance a bit.

"His name is Yuri. He arrived at the Facility four months before I escaped." I answer, remember the first time I had meet Yuri nearly four years ago. I sensed something off about him then and I was proven right in the park. "He was still stable when I left. Well, his wolf side was anyway."

"Are you saying that he was mentally unstable as a human?" May asks. I swear I hear a hint of worry in her voice and know she understands how dangerous that can be if that is true.

"I'm not really sure, didn't spend a whole lot of time with others. It's the feeling I got from him, but if he wasn't then, he is now." I answer her and watch a flash of worry go through her eyes. "Which makes him more dangerous then I first thought." I direct towards Coulson.

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking throughly confused.

"He is not losing control of his wolf side, not completely. He is losing his mind and that's why he is killing." I explain and sigh when Coulson still looks confused. "Something inside of his brain is not working, maybe a mental disorder of some sort. If that's true, then with what he is, it makes him more dangerous. He wouldn't be able to control that side of him. Probably why he is killing." I clarify for Coulson and watch him slowly nod in understanding.

"That means somewhere between when he arrived at the Facility and now, this Yuri started to lose his mind." Coulson muses and I nod.

"It's been over three years since I escaped, a lot could have happened with him." I state to no one in particular.

"Three years?" Coulson questions.

"Yeah, two years with S.H.I.E.L.D. and one on the run from anybody and everybody." I say looking off to the side, remember my brief year of freedom. I didn't get to do much, because I was always looking over my shoulder and I had no means to do anything. I still enjoyed being out of the Facility though and not being tested on every other day. Even with S.H.I.E.L.D. I have some sort of freedom, they did test me when I first arrived and do so every six months to make sure nothing has changed. I would rather have very little freedom with S.H.I.E.L.D. then be back at the Facility.

"I wasn't aware of that fact." Coulson says mostly to himself.

"Nobody does." I reply quietly and Coulson and I just look at each for a moment and an understanding passes between us.

"What do you think we should with him?" May asks, bringing me back to the topic at hand. I look out the window to think over what we should do with Yuri. I stand by what I told Coulson earlier in the black room, killing him is the only option.

"He is too dangerous to contain. It would be like be caging an animal, a killer wild animal at that." I state, turning back to face them. "I stand by what I told you earlier, Coulson. Putting him down would be the best option. I don't like it and I know you don't either, but in the state he is in I don't see another option." I say with complete honesty on the situation. In the state of mind Yuri is in right now, he wouldn't go down with out a fight and it would be one to the death. Which scares me for everyone on the plane. May and Ward, maybe Coulson, can handle themselves in a fight, but they won't be able to handle a fight with Yuri.

"I have a video call with A.D. Hill in ten minutes. I'll inform her of everything you have told me and let them decide. It's late anyway and you need something to eat and rest. We all do, I think." Coulson says after a few minutes of silence after tell them what I think should be done with Yuri. My stomach grumbles loudly at the mention of food and both May and Coulson have amusement dancing in there eyes.

"Come on, Alex. I'll fix you something to eat." May says with amusement, the first hint of emotion I have heard in her voice since arriving on the plane. I smile sheepishly at her and get up from the couch.

As is becoming the norm, I walk ahead of May out of the office and down the staircase. I pause at the bottom, unsure of where I should go. May motions for me to follower her to the kitchen area, where Ward has left by now, and points at the small table for me to sit at. I slide in the booth and patiently wait for whatever May is going to make me. Looking over to my left, I see Skye and Fitz still in the living area playing Scramble, but Simmons has now joined them. I chuckle under my breath at the banter between the three that I clearly hear from here. I'm brought out of my staring by the sound of a plate being slid across the table and look down to see a huge sandwich in front of me with chips on the side.

"Thank you." I say to May as she sits on at the table with me, her own sandwich in front of her.

"Your welcome. I figured turkey was a safe bet for you." She replies taking bite of chip and I take a bite of sandwich. _Mmm, this good._ I think, chewing slowly. "Where did you learn Chinese?" May asks just as I swallow my second bite.

"Rosetta Stone." I answer, popping a chip into my mouth and she raises her eyebrow at my answers. "It came highly recommended if you wanted to learn another language." I say with a shrug, taking another bite out of my turkey sandwich.

"Why Chinese though, out all the languages?" She asks again just as I swallow my bite.

"I just picked randomly and Chinese was the first I picked." I answer, taking a bite of my sandwich again. May also takes a bite, most likely thinking over what I just told her.

"You know other languages?" She asks after swallowing her bite. I nod my head, quickly chewing and swallowing the bite I had in my mouth.

"Yeah, French, German and Spanish." I list off, popping chip into my mouth. "I'm learning Russian right now." I inform her and she nods her head.

"Why are you learning to speak different languages?" She asks, actually curious.

"For something to do." I reply, popping another chip into my mouth and she nods her head in understanding. "I have the free time to it as well." I say before taking a large bite out of my sandwich. We fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying our sandwiches. I finish mine and I just sit there eating my chips slowly, listening to the banter between the three still playing Scramble in living area.

"How is the scratch?" May ask after we have been quiet for awhile.

"Fine, didn't need stitches. Just a cleaning and a bandage." I answer before placeing the chip I had in my hand in my mouth.

"Thank you for what you did, even though you got hurt instead." She thanks me, giving me a smile.

"It could have been worse for you if I hadn't, like I told Simmons. I was just doing as instructed." I say, eaten the last chip on my plate. "Even though probably wouldn't need me to do that if it was just a normal person." I add.

"No, I wouldn't." She says with a glint in her eye that reminds of a red head I know. _Another person to get my ass handed to me. _I think, as May slides out of the booth, grabbing my plate as she passes. I get up as well and wait for her by the table to walk me the short distance to the black room. We walk in silence to the black room and I step inside after she opens the door for me. I stop just inside the door when I hear her say my name quietly.

"Goodnight." She says, with a small smile.

"Goodnight. Thanks for the sandwich." I say back to her and she gives me a nod before closing the door and seconds later I hear the clink.

I walk over to the bed and notice the bag that was brought with me is on the bed. Quickly shedding my hoodie and examining it, noticing not scratches or blood. I hang it on the back of the chair in the room and taking off my t-shirt, which is now garbage because of the blood and holes in it. Tossing on the floor at the foot of the bed to deal with later, I look through the bag for something to sleep in. Before putting on a grey t-shirt, I peel back the bandage to if I can take it off. _I'll take it off in the morning._ I think, putting the corner back into place. I sit on the bed to take my boots off after putting the t-shirt, placing them neat near the foot of the bed. Looking through the bag again, I find the pair of black sweatpants with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on them. After putting them on and placing my jeans neatly on the table, I put the bag at the foot of the bed.

I pull back the cover half way down the bed and sit on the bed Indian style, resting my arms loosely on my knees. I close my eyes and start doing the breathing technics I learned. Every night before I go to sleep I meditate for thirty minutes. It helps relax me and the wolf and also helps me control the wolf better. After meditating for thirty minutes, I lay back on the bed and pull the covers up to my waist. Just like my room at the Hub, this black room is sound proof which means I won't hear what everyone does around the bus. The only down sound of my heighten hearing, especially when trying to fall asleep at night during my year a freedom. Minutes after laying down, the exhaustion from earlier hits me and I fall asleep quickly. Imagines of a certain brunette filling my dreams.

* * *

A/N2: Hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 A Minor Set Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Agents of Shield. I only own Alex and any other characters I may come up with while writing this story.

A/N: Hey, here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long to post this, I came down with a cold for a few days early in the month. I decide to take a few days away from writing to recover. It helped and I completed chapter 6 and part of chapter 7 for this story and other chapters for other things I am working on. I went on a bit a of writing spree you could say. The fews days of not writing really helped me. I hope you like this chapter. It's not what I had original planned, but it's where it went and I just followed. Some may dislike Ward in the later part of the chapter, but again it's where I went with the chapter. The thing between Ward and Alex will be brought up from time to time, but it will be resolved in later chapters. I have a plan to make them kind of buddies. But it will take some time.

Also, I would like to thank all of you for following, favouriting and commenting on this story. It's much appreciated and I'm glad you like the story enough to do so.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and I hopefully won't take as long to post the next one.

* * *

The Hacker, The Biochemist & The Beast

Chapter 5

A Minor Set Back

Coulson's POV

I came down early after getting ready to find May already up doing her morning Tai Chi routine, but with a small difference. Alex is with her and doing it along with her. I stand at the bottom of the staircase with my arms crossed, watching them move in sync. After May put Alex in the black room for the night, she came back up to my office. She informed me that Alex has been learning to speak various languages and can already speak four, currently learning a fifth. Seeing Alex doing Tai Chi is not that surprising after learning that. I watch them a few more minutes before heading towards the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Your up early." May says from behind me as I finish pouring my cup of coffee. I turn around find her stand at the counter and Alex sitting at the small table.

"Not as early as you two. How long has she been awake?" I quietly ask May when she steps beside me to make her cup of coffee. I know Alex can hear us, but she makes no indication that she does.

"I'm not sure. She was already up when I went in to do my Tai Chi. I made a quick stop in the briefing room to check in on her and she was up and doing Tai Chi, so I asked if would like to join me." May quietly says back while stirring in a bit of cream into her coffee. I nod my head and walk over to join Alex at the table.

"Morning, Alex. Would you like a cup of coffee?" I ask sitting on the stool on the opposite side of the table.

"Morning, Coulson." She greets looking up from staring at her bandaged hand that rests on the table in front of her. "Unless you want me to act like five year old on a sugar rush, I'll pass on the coffee." She says and I hear a hint of amusement in her voice. I chuckle lightly as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Here, maybe this will be better for you." May says, place a mug of steaming liquid in front of Alex. "It's green tea, it's good for you and has very little caffeine in it." Answering Alex silent question. I watch in amusement as Alex takes a tentative sip of the tea.

"Not bad, thanks." She says, taking another sip of tea. May nods her head before turning back towards the small kitchen we have on the plane. I see her pull out a pack of bacon from the fridge and begin opening it. _Probably will need to cook the whole thing for everyone to get at least two slices._ I think, looking at Alex. She may look thin, but she can back away the food when she can.

"How did you sleep?" I ask to make conversation.

"Better then I thought I would after first seeing the bed you put in there." Alex says shrugging her shoulders. I nod my and we both take a sip of our beverages. That's when I notice for the first time a scar running down her left forearm. I know better then to ask, but I have a sick feeling I know how she got that. _What did you go through, Alex._ I think, setting my cup down on the table. "It's weird not seeing you in a suit." Alex comments, tilting her head to the side.

"I thought I would wear something more comfortable to track Yuri in." I say, looking down at my t-shirt and jeans. She nods her head, turning her head to the side when the smell of bacon fills the room. Her eyes flash quickly to yellow and her right hand balls into a fist. I know why she had that reaction, when I see Ward walk behind Alex's head to the coffee maker. May and Ward greet each other with head nods before walking over to the table and sits on the stool next me.

"Morning, Sir." He greets before taking a sip of his coffee. I look over at Alex and see she has relaxed slightly. Her fist no longer in a ball, but posture still stiff.

"Morning, Ward." I greet him back. "After breakfast I want you get your gear ready for when you, Alex and I go to track down Yuri." I tell him and he nods his head, eyes shifting over to Alex for moment. My next words are cut off by FitzSimmons making their presence known, or at least Simmons does.

"Good Morning everyone." Simmons greats happily as she walks into the little kitchen area followed by Fitz, who quickly glances at Alex. _Still afraid of her._ I think, taking another sip of coffee. I turn my attention to Alex and notice she has perked up slightly and is looking at something over my right shoulder. Or should I say someone.

"Why are all of you morning people?" Skye grumbles, not really expecting an answer from anyone, while making her way over to the little table. "Seriously, even you." She directs to Alex as she slides into the booth and over to sit next to her in order to make room for FitzSimmons who have gotten their cups of coffee. Simmons slides a cup of coffee over to Skye when she sits next to her in the booth, Fitz probably trying to be as far away as Alex as he can. "Thank you, Jemma." Flashing a grateful smile towards the scientist before taking the first sip of her coffee.

The tension Alex had because of Wards presence has now disappeared since Skye sat next to her. It's the most relaxed I have seen her, even though I have not seen her before today for over a year. Even with me Alex seemed to be on edge, not completely comfortable or able to let her guard down. Skye seems to be able to do that by just sitting next to her and Skye doesn't even know. Alex is probably very awry of that fact and will most likely fight it for how ever long she is on the plane. May comes over with a plate full of bacon and eggs and places in front of Alex, who's eyes light up at food in front of her.

"Looks good. Thank you, May." Alex thanks her with a grateful smile. May nods her head before walking back over to get the plates of food for the other to serve themselves. Fitz gets up quickly to help her and out of the corner of my eye see Skye slowly reaching over to grab a piece of bacon from Alex's plate. Just when she is about to grab one, Alex taps her hand lightly. Skye withdraws her hand and pouts, giving Alex puppy dog eyes. For a second I think it won't work on Alex, when I hear her sigh and hand over a piece of bacon with out taking eyes off her food. Skye smiles widely and happily takes the bacon, immediately taking a bite. I look at Alex until she looks up from her food and give her an amused smile, to which she rolls her eyes.

We all eat the breakfast May cooked at the little table, a rarity on both counts. FitzSimmons chat away with Skye, with Ward occasionally making a comment. For her part, Alex just eats her breakfast in silence and gets up when she is finished to bring her plate to the sink. Her quick motion causes Fitz to dart behind Ward, who sits to his left. Everyone stops what they are doing to look at him cowering behind Ward. I look across at Alex, who is half in the booth, to see a quick flash of hurt in her eyes. With out saying anything, Alex just continues with what she was going to do before. As soon as Fitz sits back in the booth next to Simmons, she slaps him on the arm and gives him a stern look. Skye also gives him a stern look and shaking her head disapprovingly at his actions.

"I'm going to get ready to head out." Alex tells me once she returns from putting her plate in the sink. It's clear the little incident has caused Alex to revert back to being on edge, which makes me a little sad. I nod my and watch her head to the interrogation room. I turn around and notice May sitting where Alex had been. She gives me a knowing look.

"I'm going to get my gear ready." Ward announces before getting up and bringing his plate to the sink as well. Skye and FitzSimmons turn towards me with confused expressions.

"Ward, Alex and I are going out to track the other guy, who's name we learned is Yuri." I inform them of the plan of action and the information Alex provided us with, but haven't yet told them.

"How'd we get his name?" Skye asks after digesting the information.

"Alex recognized him from her time where she was." I answer, not using the name Alex does occasionally when we talk.

"I thought she didn't remember her time where she was. Thats what her file says, anyway." Fitz chimes in, brow scrunched up.

"I don't. At least not the important things S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to know." Alex says from my left, not hearing her come up behind me. "I remember fully the last year and half before I escaped and bits from before that, but not the answers S.H.I.E.L.D. are looking for." Alex clarifies, looking down at me.

"Maybe with time those memories will return." Simmons says optimistically and Alex just shrugs her shoulders. She may be acting casual about the whole thing, but she wants those answers just as badly as S.H.I.E.L.D. does. Probably even more then we do. _You'll get those answers, Alex. _I think, getting up from the stool.

"Alright, briefing room. We'll get a game plan together before Ward, Alex and I head out." I inform the team before heading towards the briefing room. I stand on my side of the large sreen table and the other stand around it as well. FitzSimmons and Skye across from me and May and Ward on either side. I look over to my left and see Alex leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"I spoke with HQ last night and updated them on what happened at the park." I start off, remembering the long conversation with Assistant Director Hill. "With the information Alex has given about the subject Yuri, our mission has changed from capture to kill." I inform them and watch everyone but May and Alex react to my news. May knew of the change of orders, but Alex just knew it should be done.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, sir? He could know valuable information about those that made him like this." Ward says after coming out of his shock.

"He most likely does, but is not in the right frame of mind to give it." Alex tells Ward has if she was telling him about the weather. "He would prefer to kill you then talk." She adds, looking directly at Ward.

"A few days locked up could return him to normal." Ward argues, looking to me to back him up. Alex scoffs, but doesn't saying anything on the matter.

"That won't work either." I tell him and watch him frown at my words.

"Because she says it won't." Ward bites out, pointing an accusing finger at Alex.

"Yes, because I say it won't. What do you do when an animal gets out of control?" Alex says. Her posture relays calm, but her voice saying something different. "You put it down. Thats basically what we are doing here. He is out of control, so we are putting him down." Glaring at Ward as she does.

"You think your an expert just because your like him?" Ward forcefully questions her and I see Alex's eye flash yellow and she straightens to her full height of 5'10''.

"Yes, it does." Alex growls out and eyes flashing yellow quickly. I discreetly reach into my jacket pocket for the remote to the chip in Alex's shoulder. "The last of my teen years and early twenties was spent around those like me and some of those times weren't all that pleasant, Agent Ward. This is why they brought me here, to help you track him down because I'm like him." She bites out Ward's name and one of her hands balls into a fist.

"How do we know you really here to help? Maybe your just saying all this stuff about him losing control and putting him down to help him stay free, because you can't. Help him 'fake' his death in someway while he disappears to someplace else." Ward says a mildly smug tone and uncharacteristically using air quotes. "Got to help out those of your kind, right?" And with that Alex quickly dashes towards Ward, but a few steps away she drops to her knees with a loud cry of pain.

I look down at Alex on her knees to my right and I know what happened to her, but it wasn't me that activated her chip. I snap my head to look at May to my left and she shakes her head, showing me her hands. Turning my attention back to Ward, who stopped Simmons from checking on Alex and see a remote similar to the ones May and I have in his left hand.

"Let her pass, Agent Ward." I tell him in a stern voice. His head snaps in my direction from glaring at a still kneeling Alex, who is trying to get her breathing under control. Seeing the look on my face, he lets Simmons go check on Alex. "Where did you that?" I say forcefully, pointing to the remote in his hand.

"I read about the chip she had in her shoulder, Fitz modify a remote to activate her chip and clearly I did the right thing, sir." Gesturing to Alex, who is now sitting on the floor with her back leaning on the table and Simmons kneeling beside her. Fitz rushes into the room, not realizing he had left, kneels beside Simmons and hands her a few sensors to take Alex's vitals.

"She wasn't going to attack you." Skye states matter-of-factly and a bit of edge to her voice. She has her eyes narrowed at Ward and her stance clearly reads she is unhappy with what happened. "Her eyes weren't yellow. Yeah, sure they flashed a few times, but I don't think her intent was to hurt you. Maybe intimidate you a little." She explains her reasoning.

"She's right." Alex's strangled voices floats up from the floor. She let's out a breath before continuing. "I just wanted to show him the difference between control and out of control." She explains, voice filled with pain. "Didn't think he had a remote." She mutters under her breath.

"If you don't mind me ask, sir. What does the chip in her shoulder do?" Simmons asks, looking up from looking over Alex's vitals on the tablet Fitz holds in his hands.

"It sends an electric current through out her body. We placed it in her for the reason you just saw, to stop her incase she got out of control." I explain and frown down at Alex sitting on the floor still in clear pain from the shock to her system. "It doesn't normal cause this much pain though…" I trail off, snapping my head up to Ward. There are different levels of shock that can be sent to the chip, the lowest level always able to stop her. "You used a high level didn't you?" I ask Ward, though it sounded more like a statement. He nods his head in answer. I hold out my hand for him to hand me the remote and he reluctantly hands it over. Taking one last glance at Alex still being fussed over by Simmons before stocking off to the cargo bay.

"How do you feel, Alex?" I ask, crouching down next to her.

"Like I was fried from the inside out." She answers in a pained filled voice. Her eyes are closed and her right fist is clenched at her side.

"Her heart beat is erratic and pulse is slightly racing. I gave her a painkiller, which should be kicking in at any moment." Simmons informs me, looking up from the tablet that show Alex's vitals. "I recommend she get's some rest to let her recover." Running her hand up and down Alex's forearm, most likely unconsciously.

"The electric current Ward sent through her body was just below what is use for the electric chair." Fitz says, looking over read outs on his tablet. "So, her assessment of being fried from the inside out is pretty close." Adds in amused voice, which gets Alex to crack open one of her eyes to look at him. "Sorry, to soon." He mumbles quietly, going back to looking at her tablet.

"You think, Fitz" Skye says sarcastically from behind him, looking at Alex worriedly and fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Can you walk?" I ask Alex, thinking it best to get her off the floor and laying on the bed in the interrogation room. Alex slowly opens her eyes to look at me, slightly cloudy from the painkiller Simmons gave her.

"Yeah, with a bit of help I should." She answers slowly, the painkiller already taking effect and it won't be long before it makes her fall asleep.

Without saying anything, I gently wrap her right arm around my shoulder to help lift her and look over to see Simmons has done the same. Together we gently lift her to her feet, Alex leaning more on me then Simmons as we slowly walk her to the interrogation room. We gently lay her back on the bed and I take off her boots to make her more comfortable.

"If it's alright with you, sir. I would like to stay in the room to keep an eye on her." Simmons timidly asks, fiddling with her hands in front of her. I look over to May, standing in the doorway and she nods her head in agreement.

"Thats fine, Simmons. We'll keep the door open and May won't be to far way." I inform her and nods her head quickly, pulling out the chair from the table and facing it towards Alex lay on the bed.

I take one last glance at an unconscious Alex before leaving the interrogation room. Coming to a stop just outside when I notice Fitz stand beside the door in clear debate on whether to join Simmons in the room to keep her company. Throwing one last glance at the door, he shakes his head and stocks off towards the lab. I sigh as I watch him leave.

"Mind letting me by, AC." Skye says from my left and turn to see her standing there with her laptop under her arm. I raise my eyebrow in question and she shrugs before answering. "Thought I would keep Jemma company in there while she monitors Alex." I nod head my head, glad Simmons won't be alone in the room with Alex and that she is not afraid to be in the room like Fitz seems to still be. I move out of her way, but before she steps into the room I have to ask one question.

"She really wasn't going to attack him, right?" I ask her, still unsure of if Alex wasn't or not. Skye turns to me and leans against the door.

"You say I'm good at reading people. Well, that's what I read from her." Skye explains, looking me straight in the eye. "She wanted to show Ward the difference between her and this Yuri. That she has control over whatever she is and can stop herself from attacking others. Maybe she went about it the wrong way, but I think it's something Ward needs to learn." She explains further and I'm impressed with her assessment of what happened.

"Good work, Skye." I tell her, giving her a rare smile. Skye smiles widely at my praise before nodding her head and heading in the room to join Simmons.

With a heavy sigh, I head for my office to report in with HQ. _Maria is not going to be happy about this. _I think, slowly making my way to my office, not looking forward to explaining what happened. Maria Hill and I have known each other a long time and have been through a number of close calls, becoming close friends. To others in the Agency, she is though, strict, and emotionless woman, but I know otherwise. I'm one of a small number that gets to see her without her walls up. It's through our odd friendship that I know, like me, she has taken an interest in Alex and is the reason she has most of the privileges she does, which she told me last night.

I take a seat behind me desk and decide to check in on the video in the interrogation room. Alex has shifted position from her back to her right side. Simmons is sitting on the chair with her tablet in hand, most likely reading a medical journal while occasional looking at Alex's vitals. Skye is sitting crossed legs on the table behind her, back leaning against the wall and doing what ever she does on her laptop. _Won't Alex be in for a surprise when she sees these two sitting vigil at her bed._ I think, watching them for a few more minutes before switch it off and pulling up the video call and pressing Agent Hill's name. I'm not waiting long before her face pops up on my screen.

_I hope she is in a somewhat good mood. _I think before I greet A.D. Hill and get on with explaining the delay in the mission.

* * *

A/N2: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and not hate me to much for what Ward did to Alex. As I said up top, it's where the chapter took me. See you all next chapter.


End file.
